


Some Much Needed Healing Time (Edited)

by Tokuchi



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Amami Taiyou - Freeform, Cute boys, Fluff, M/M, One Outs - Freeform, Smut, Takami Itsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuchi/pseuds/Tokuchi
Summary: Takami was driving himself insane trying to figure out how to stop Tokuchi from his rampage while bringing his teammates back together at the same time. He didn’t know which one would trigger the other, so he ended up chasing after both problems simultaneously. This snowballed into a situation where Takami would stalk multiple media outlets for anything on the blonde beast. He also searched for team reconstructing plans in leadership books, prodded every single member on his team for information until they actively avoided him, and wasted absorbent amounts of money on poorly constructed plans that always fell through about two weeks into whichever one--he couldn’t keep track any more-- he was working on at that moment. In the end, he had achieved neither of his goals, and this steady progression of failure had worn down his once healthy confidence. But, Amami didn't mind taking care of him, though.





	Some Much Needed Healing Time (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you all? I am back with another One Outs related fic. This is a one-shot with Amami and Takami. I think their chemistry is unlike any other and I like writing fluffy love things involving them, so reserve your judgement when it comes to my choices in sappy sentimentality. I just needed to write something short and sweet for these two. Some lovey comfort.

The sky above Takami Itsuki was a icy glacier blue, which bathed the city of Chiba in a early morning cold that chased the warmth from his face as he walked along. It was below freezing outside, and the soft snow that fell was unreflective of the bitter damages of the temperature that had frozen the city of Chiba in time earlier that morning. Despite the empty streets and lack of lights glittering in the buildings, Takami had decided to leave his house and tread the four blocks to Amami’s home for some “Much needed healing time”. Well, that was what Amami had called it during their phone call earlier that morning; when the city had still been busy freezing. Takami was more than positive that Amami was the only man that could make him get out of bed at two thirty in the morning to meet him with as much enthusiasm as he was, but that didn't mean he was enjoying everything that came in between; like how fucking cold it was outside. He was bundled up in two padded jackets, worn jeans shoved into heavy snow boots, a wool scarf half strangling his neck, a disheveled grey beanie, and still felt the cold creep into his bones, content to stay there and numb his body. The clean up hitter had barely let the cold distract him though, since he was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what had been weighing him down so much up to this point.

Oh, he remembered now.( Not that he had really forgotten in the first place.) It was Tokuchi.

It had been three months since Tokuchi Toa had taken it upon himself to rip Takami’s team apart from the inside out, using rumors and shady tricks on the field. He left nothing but absolute destruction in his wake, spouting bullshit to the reporters, taunting them as a group on the field with poison laced words, and targeting them individually any chance he could get on and off of the field. The clean-up hitter was driving himself insane trying to figure out how to stop the blonde from his rampage while bringing his teammates back together at the same time. He didn’t know which one would trigger the other, so he ended up chasing after both problems simultaneously. This snowballed into a situation where Takami would stalk multiple media outlets for anything on the blonde beast. He also searched for team reconstructing plans in leadership books, prodded every single member on his team for information until they actively avoided him, and wasted absorbent amounts of money on poorly constructed plans that always fell through about two weeks into whichever one--he couldn’t keep track any more-- he was working on at that moment. In the end, he had achieved neither of his goals, and this steady progression of failure had worn down his once healthy confidence.

He liked to think that he wasn’t an egotistical person, and he had been pretty sure of his skills since college. In theory, solutions came more easily then, since everyone had less experience and coaching, But he still felt like he was struggling too much with Toa. He was also starting to realize his continued failures made him feel lost, desperate, and part of a limbo where he would go insane. He didn’t even want to think that his mental crisis was a part of Toa’s plan, so he had set his mind back to work on planning some sort of strategy against the young pitcher to cope with his new plights. That didn’t help either, though, which didn’t surprise Takami at this point. He had grown used to plans falling through--wait, he wasn’t even sure if his plans had been good to begin with-- but this all accumulated into an onset of self loathing and depression for Itsuki. A burden unlike any other he had carried before. Over time, he slowly realized that Tokuchi had taken the rose colored glasses off of his face and shattered them, making him look at what his lack of skill had done. It had killed him and his team.

Amami noticed Itsuki's decline though, since their history was long and intimate. He was the only one that saw the brunette grow increasingly more irritable, breaking bats in the dugout when he was in a slump, lighting up when some poor soul tried to give him a hot foot or play some other prank, or generally ignoring everyone around him. It was so unlike him, that Amami had called the brunette up on their day off to come and unwind with him. Their lengthy history had its fair share of sex and emotions, which had made them become closer than they had both anticipated; and able read each other like a book. So, to Amami, it felt like second nature to call Takami off and offer him some cuddles and loving from someone who could give it to him right. Of coarse, Takami had accepted.

Before Takami knew it, he was standing at Amami’s apartment door. For a baseball player of his caliber and success, Amami had chosen a considerably smaller home compared to what other players had chosen. The apartment was a four room home with only one bedroom and minimal furnishing, yet still came off as warm and homely. That’s what Takami loved about him though. He had learned over time that the raven haired man found pleasures in smaller, more simplistic things. He didn’t enjoy extravagant things that were unnecessarily expensive, or large and loud in nature. Takami supposed that's where his dislike for Brooklyn came from, in being the American was all of those things, but the brunette didn't want to dwell on such things at the moment. He knocked on the door, surprised at his inability to feel anything with his knuckles due to the damaging cold. The thought was mute though, because the oak door in front of him swung open, and Amami’s warm smile greeted him. The brunette felt the stress in his chest ease at the sight of the man in front of him. Somewhat long black hair, deep, intelligent eyes, facial hair that framed his strong jaw, and a knowing smile, infused Takami with warmth as he smiled at the older man. Amami brushed a strand of his hair back behind his ear before he spoke.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Amami chuckled, leaning against the door frame with a widening smile, making room for Takami to enter. Their banter usually consisted of witty comments and sarcasm that others would find off putting and rude. But, the two of them never personally thought of it that way. Since they had first met, they had always had a air of respectful play around them, pushing each other's buttons in a harmless way, energizing their conversations and interactions with harmless bouts of debate, and flirty nods in each other’s direction every once in a while. They seemed to share a duly acknowledged feeling they shared with no one else. 

“I know right,” Takami laughed, red blooming on his cheeks as he entered Amami’s apartment. He wasn’t even two steps in when he heard the door fall shut and felt Amami’s arms wrap around his waist. Their relationship wasn’t lax in the sex department either. There had been many nights where they fucked each other senseless over the years. It was convenient and safe, but over time, it became more than just another fuck.

“Wow,” Takami cooed coyly as Amami began unzipping his jacket slowly. “You’re so impatient, Tai-chan.” 

“Wow,” Amami cooed back, his warm, minty breath ghosting across Takami’s chilled ear as he pulled the first jacket off of the brunette. It hit the floor with a soft thud. “You have a nickname for me. That makes me feel so special.” A small laugh slipped from Takami as he turned to face Amami, pecking him teasingly on the lips. 

“That’s because you are, silly.” Amami stared at Takami with a genuine smile before slowly kissing the shorter brunette, cupping his face in his hands with a gentle touch. Amami’s hands were warm against Takami’s face, driving the cold from his frosted skin as he took his time with the kiss, nipping and mouthing at the raven haired man’s lips. Amami was content with slipping off Takami’s other jacket while the brunette tasted him, letting it fall to the floor with another thud; the scarf following quickly after. It wasn't long before Takami laced his chilled hands up and under Amami's t-shirt as the older man pulled the brunette flush against him by his belt loops. Their hips grinded together, dragging slowly as fabric made contact with fabric, making Takami keen ever so slightly into the kiss. He was pent up from lack of sex. His lips parted against Amami’s as the older man continued to grind against him, still holding him by his belt loops. As he did this, Amami slipped his tongue in between Takami’s lips, coaxing small breaths from the younger man as he sucked nipped at his tongue. Takami's hands roamed Amami's chest under his shirt, feeling every incline, divot, and arch of his muscles. As the brunette's fingers fell to more racy places, Amami suddenly pulled away, and Takami made a small sound of frustration. This elicited a small chuckle from the older man as he said, “I thought we could finish this in my bedroom, not in the middle of my hallway. Now, who’s really the impatient one here?” 

Takami's face flushed at the realization and was quick to nod his approval of Amami's proposal. Amami made a show of turning away from the brunette and sauntering off to his bedroom that was just a few feet down the hall behind them. Takami laughed, watching every exaggerated move the older man made until he disappeared into his bedroom. Takami was quick to follow after, discarding his boots before he entered the bedroom himself. Soon he was facing Amami, who sat on the end of his king sized bed with a expression of satisfied relaxation. He had discarded his shirt since the last time the brunette had seen him, and Takami became acutely aware of the heavy grey sweater that warmed his own body. He shot a coy look at Amami and slowly slid his sweater up his chest. A low whistle from Amami prompted Takami to expose more and more skin and soon, large, but gentle hands frame his hips. He hadn't heard Amami get off of the bed, but he wasn't complaining about the contact. Takami threw his sweater aside and bit his bottom lip as Amami leaned in and took his left ear into his mouth, biting and licking at the three piercings that sat there. Takami was keenly aware of the sound of Amami's teeth scraping across his earrings as it echoed loudly in his ear, making his half hard erection twitch. 

“Amami that feels weird.” Takami whispered on an exhale. Amami stopped suddenly and looked at Takami with sharp eyes. Takami felt his heart leap into his throat, thinking he had offended the other man, but was proven wrong when Amami turned away from him and sat back on the bed, thighs spread as he leaned back to brace himself on his hands. Takami took the cue and slid onto Amami’s lap slowly and let the older man cup his ass as his teeth found their way to his neck this time. He sucked and bit at the muscles there, making Takami tense and lean into his touch as he groped him. Takami's skin was still icy, so when Amami's touch sent pleasure though his body, it also made waves of heat wash over him; thawing his frozen skin. 

Takami relished his touches and leaned forward to bury his nose in Amami’s hair, letting the scent of the older man’s shampoo fill his nose; mint like his breath. Takami’s eyes slipped shut as Amami’s hand dipped into his jeans to brush against his half hard erection, causing the brunette to bend into his touch as he let out a small groan. Amami butted Takami's chin lightly with his forehead, causing the brunette to look down at him and be guided into a lazy deep kiss. Takami's next breath caught in his throat when Amami wrapped his hand around his arousal and pumped him slowly. Itsuki's lips parted in a silent moan as a wave of pleasure began to bloom in his abdomen. Amami smirked into the kiss and he pressed his tongue against Takami's as he unbuttoned the brunette's jeans with his free hand, still stroking him. 

Amami wasted no time freeing Takami’s fully erect arousal from his jeans and underwear, pulling them midway down Takami’s thighs as he traced circles around the slit of the brunette’s cock with his thumb. Takami wrapped his arms around Amami’s neck and broke the kiss, letting out a breathy moan at the act. His cock swelled in Amami’s grip and the raven haired man’s smirked.

“Does that feel good?” Amami asked into Takami’s ear, enjoying the vocal breaths of the winded up brunette.

“Mmm, yeah.” Takami nuzzled Amami’s neck affectionately and bucked his hips softly into older man’s touch.

“I know what will feel better.” Amami let the brunette eye him with curiosity before letting go of Takami's lower back. This destabilized Takami, making him fall backwards onto the bed as Amami sat up and crawled over him. Takami stared up at him, cheeks burning a slight red as the raven haired man looked his half exposed body up and down with a slow, loving, methodical gaze. Takami suddenly felt the need to cover himself, but Amami leaned down and kissed his stomach warmly, making him keen slightly. It tickled. Takami let out a small giggle. 

“Is the only place you feel any pleasure your dick?” Amami laughed against his stomach as Takami burst into a fit of laughter at the crude comment.

“S-sorry,” Takami spoke through the laughter. “That I’m ti-tih-cklish on my s-stu-stomach--” Takami broke into a fresh wave of laughter when Amami licked down his stomach, making him curl his legs up. His laughter was cut short when Amami took the head of the brunettes neglected cock into his mouth. The younger man’s legs were no sooner pinned down by Amami’s hold as he took in more and more of Takami until his nose brushed the hair at the base of the brunette’s cock, bottoming out. "Ahhhhh-oh my God!!" Takami awkwardly moaned and covered his face with his forearm, trying to catch his breath as his face flushed a rosy red. "You never do this to me, Amami." Amami ignored Takami's comment and wasted no time in pleasuring the batter, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue to the underside of Takami’s now throbbing cock. The brunette squirmed and breathed heavily each time Amami let his cock hit the back of his throat, and keened wildy when Amami fondled his balls. The brunette looked down at Amami and bit his bottom lip, realizing his thighs were trembling as Amami hummed around his dick, making a steady feeling of tension build in his lower abdomen. Amami ignored Takami's squirming and whines and continued to suck and hum around the batters now leaking erection. "Amamiiii..." Takami let out an uncharacteristically high moan as Amami raked his nails down Takami's thigh, pushing him over the edge and making him cum hard. Takami cried out, back arching and toes curling as Amami continued to suck him off through his orgasm. Takami rode the the waves of pleasure through his orgasm and pushed Amami away when it became too much, breathing heavily and looking incredibly disheveled. 

Amami pulled away and reached for a tissue on the nightstand, spitting Takami’s semen into it before throwing it in the trash beside the bed. Takami blushed dark red, and tried to steady his breathing as he watched the older man. After Amami had finished cleaning his mouth, he laid down next to Takami and smiled at him. The brunette turned to face the raven haired man, and let the older man stroke his hair softly, twirling strands in between his fingers. 

“Why did you you do that?” Takami looked into his eyes. “You hate giving blow jobs.” Amami looked off to the side and pulled Takami against him, guiding him into a one armed embrace. 

“Because you like them.” Amami nuzzled the top of Takami’s head. “And you seem so stressed and so worried lately that I couldn't help myself. I watch you run around the training grounds, looking like the world is going to end everyday, and couldn't help but want to make you to feel better. Especially since the spark has left your eyes.” Takami stayed silent, unable to think of anything to say that would benefit the conversation. Amami seemed to be able to read his mind though, since he followed up with, “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything; and I know you don’t like getting help from people, but I want to help you anyway. Even if that just means sucking your cock.” Takami let out a small laugh.

“No one on the team knows you’re this vulgar, do they?” Takami asks, letting Amami kiss him on the forehead. 

“Don’t change the topic, tell me what's wrong now that I've sucked your dick.” Amami didn’t let Takami pull away from the embrace, even though the brunette was worming around in his arms, but wasn't truly making much of an effort to get away.

“Mmm, okay. I can’t figure out a way to beat Tokuchi, and it’s stressing me out.” Takami said quietly, feeling embarrassed by his predicament. He never liked to admit he struggled with anything since it made him feel like a finality when he said it outloud. “I feel like a failure because this is the first time I haven’t been able to figure something like this out. I don’t want to lose to someone like him. It makes me so angry.”

“That’s okay. You need to remember that Tokuchi is human. That means he isn’t perfect.” Amami cupped Takami’s face and kissed him softly. “You’re smart, handsome, and capable of many things. You’ll figure it out.” Amami said against his lips. Takami smiled against the older man’s kiss, enjoying his warmth as he nodded. Amami tightened his grip on the younger man. “I know you can beat him. You’ll figure it out, it just may not happen soon. Ya’ know, these things take time, but you will get there. I promise.”

“I don’t know why you flatter me so much.” Blushing, Takami pulled away from Amami and brushed a strand of warm brown hair from his face, successfully cheered up by Amami. “Don’t you want to continue what we started earlier?” The brunette asked, wanting to give something back to Amami for treating him so well.

Amami sighed and flopped back onto the pale yellow pillows lining the headboard behind him. “Not really. I’m not in the mood--actually, I was never in the mood to begin with.” Takami bristled and sat up. “Then why did you give me a blow job?” Takami asked, face stern and apprehensive. 

“Because you needed it.” Amami spoke in a tone that made it sound like it should have been obvious. “Like I’ve done every time you needed it.” Takami felt his stomach drop and his heart fall. He looked in Amami’s eyes, his own full of concern. 

“You mean every time we’ve done anything like this, you weren’t in the mood?” Takami’s question was laced with a crestfallen tone, and he looked away when Amami’s nod confirmed his worst fear.

"Yeah." A blanket of silence fell over them as Takami stood and got dressed slowly. Every one of his movements were methodical and consumed all of his attention, but he still noticed Amami’s quiet gaze at his back. Once he had finished dressing, he turned to the older man, who was still spread out in the bed, and mumbled with a fake humor, “I think I’ll go now.”

“Why?” 

“Because, we have practice tomorrow.” Takami was curt and quick, excuses flying from his lips.

“I can drive you.” Amami said, apathetic and tired.

“I don’t want you to drive me.” 

“Why not?”

“Because--”

“I did it all because I love you.” Amami sat up and propped his elbows on his knees. “We do things we don’t like to do for people we love who love those things.” 

Takami didn't say anything, even though there were a thousand things he could have said in that moment.

"You are blind to so many things, Takami. But, that's okay because you don't know a lot of things about me. We only met in college, and I chose to not tell you a lot of things, but there's one thing I do need to tell you." He paused before smiling a genuine smile.

"I love you." Amami finished, standing up and embracing the bunette. Takami face burned a deep red as he buried his face in the crook of Amami's neck and hugged him back. He felt his heart swell with warmth as he smiled into the hug.

"I love you, too." Takami said and relished the feeling of Amami's hands stroking his hair, before the raven haired man pushed him away.

"Now, go and find out how to beat Tokuchi okay?" Amami smiled. "You seem like you have an idea you've been sitting on." 

"Actually, I have. It's called the Tokuchi Pitching machine, and it should arrive at the field tomorrow. It was a lot of money, but I think it has promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I didn't quite know how to finish it, so I hope that ending suffices. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that fluffy fluff between those two.


End file.
